TEKKEN: Final Mix
Plot This will be a remake for the original 2009 live action film, made in a style similar to the enhancements to the original three Star Wars movies. Cast *Kane Kosugi as Jin Kazama *Tamilyn Tomita as Jun Kazama *Ian Anthony Dale as Kazuya Mishima *Jae Hee as Hwoarang *Brian Tee as Baek Doo San *Orlando Bloom as Miguel Caballero Rojo *Ying Wang as Ling Xiaoyu *Fang Liu as Wang Jinrei *Jackie Chan as Lei Wulong *Lateef Crowder as Eddy Gordo *Darrin Dewitt Henson as Raven *Johnny Depp as Sergei Dragunov *Robin Shou as Marshall Law *Danny Chan as Forest Law *Apl. D. App. as Bruce Irvin *Gary Daniels as Bryan Fury *Alex Pettyfer as Steve Fox *Natassia Malthe as Alisa Boskonovitch *Justin Chatwin as Lars Alexandersson *Sarah Carter as Lili Rocheforte *Devon Aoki as Asuka Kazama *Nathan Jones as Craig Marduk *Jet Li as Feng Wei *Kelly Overton as Julia Chang *Jolieba Jackson as Christie Monteiro *Cary Hiroyuki Tagawa as Heihachi Mishima *Donnie Yen as Lee Chaolan *Arnold Schwarzenegger as Jack 6 *Luis Alvirde as King *Michael J. White as Armor King *Greg Baker as Bob Richards *Asasshoryu Akinori as Ganryu *Mark Copani as Shaheen Minor Characters *John Elsinger as Sebastian, lili's butler & manager *Natalie Portman as Michelle Chang *Chuck Norris as Paul Phoenix, Forest Law's Manager (He couldn't fight because he was wearing a cast) *Arnold Schwarzenegger as the Jack Trooper thugs *Nicholas Weintraub as Dean Earwicker, Steve's Tag Partner *Kelly Overton as Miguel's Sister *CGI as Panda, Kuma, Alex, Mokujin, & Combot. *Catherine "Lana" Perry as Jane, Jack's owner & manager Gallery Raven (live action).png|Raven Jun Kazama Live Action.png|Jun Kazama Jin Kazama Live Action.png|Jin Kazama Kuma.png|Kuma Eddy Gordo.png|Eddy Gordo List of differences/additions from/for the original film *Kazuya is clean-shaven in the film, has the scar on his chest, wears his red & purple tuxedo out of the ring, & wears his white karate pants, black belt & red studded fingerless gloves in the ring to make him closer resemble his game counterpart. *Bryan's pants are cyan, & he has no facial hair. Also, he wears biker gloves. *The flame on Jin's karate pants are red & orange, & he wears black & red footguards to make him closer resemble his game counterpart. *Christie is made Brazilian, wears her trademark capoeira outfit, wears her hair in a ponytail & fights using capoeira. *Ling Xiaoyu has the role that Christie had in the original version of the film. *Some characters in the film are recast, like Jin, Steve, Miguel, Jack, Christie, Marshall & Dragunov. *There are more game-relative characters. *Kara is cut from the film. *Steve survives the firefight. *Steve has more interactions with Nina. (In fact, he has interactions with her, period.) *Even though Prototype-Jack does not appear, the Jack Troopers bear an uncanny resemblance to them. *People fight different opponents from in the movie, along with some new fights added in. **Instead of fighting Eddy Gordo, Raven fights Sergei Dragunov. **Bryan Fury fights Yoshimitsu, & neither fight Jin Kazama or Sergei Dragunov, because Bryan dies from getting stabbed by Yoshimitsu, then explodes. **Kazuya fights Eddy Gordo before he fights Jin Kazama. **Steve Fox fights Kazuya Mishima. **Lee Chaolan fights Kazuya Mishima. **Eddy Gordo fights Kazuya Mishima. **Nina fights Anna Williams instead of Christie, giving Anna a chance to fight. **Christie fights Julia, who later fights Ganryu so she can decide if he is worthy for her. But she wins, giving him doubts, even though after the fight she says, "I'll think about it." **Craig Marduk fights King, Armor King, then Jack 6 to test his strength even further, breaking Jack, causing Jane to burst into tears, screaming "No! Not my beloved Jack!. **Lei Wulong fights Bruce Irvin, & then Feng Wei. **Lili fights Asuka. **Kazuya turns to a devil in the film, & before he can kill Jin, Asuka remembers her Kazama exorcism teachings, then takes Kazuya's power away with it.